


Polarize

by acefusti138



Series: Two Halves of Whole [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Modern AU, One-Shot, Overstimulation, Reddie, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Subspace, Sybian usage, Vibrators, a prequel to "Intensity", both characters are switches!!, in this house we support eddie loving and caring for richie with his whole ass heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefusti138/pseuds/acefusti138
Summary: Looking at Richie, one wouldn’t think he could be an intense sub in the bedroom. Hell, even after a lifetime of knowing him, even Eddie could be surprised by the secrets his husband held.Especially when said secret has to be one of the hottest things Eddie has ever seen Richie do.It’s fair for him to be a bit of an asshole, right?





	Polarize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intensity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882939) by [acefusti138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefusti138/pseuds/acefusti138). 



> wow, it's a prequel!!!! idk I hadn't originally planned on making the actual prequel of Eddie domming Richie that Richie kept mentioning in "Intensity", but then I realized that as a fandom, we are far too starved on top!Eddie and bottom!Richie and I went "fuck it, I shall provide!"
> 
> also, I lowkey feel like I write bottom Richie better than I write bottom Eddie. idk, I just love how much more intense Richie is when he bottoms in my fics (see; halloween heat wave). Either way, hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> NOTE: You don't have to read "Intensity" first to understand this but it is helpful!! Or, if you haven't read "Intensity" before this, go read it!!

They hadn’t used it yet.

The toy, large and intimidating in their extra office-turned-play-space, was like an elephant in their bedroom that neither wanted to break the ice and approach.

Sure, it had been a mutual agreement to purchase the new toy, but with it came the unspoken addition of a whole new _level_ of intensity. Eddie had been in a mood of power for the past two weeks and had already had his wicked way with his happily subbing husband once, leaving the taller man effectively wrecked to crying pieces and then some. But now, they were crossing the line into uncharted territory. It wasn’t like a sybian could be used in anything _other_ than a very intense scene— and for good reason. With the ability to tie one up, all it took was a high setting and some proper ropes —often coupled with their penchant for sensory deprivation—for a scene to become as dark as the two were willing to go.

But Richie was getting impatient.

The toy had cost a lot, and for good reason; it was highly rated and worked incredibly well. He wanted to _test_ it, be it on himself or on Eddie. He didn’t mind if he used it first; it gave him ample opportunity to see how strong it really was and gave him a baseline on what his more-sensitive husband’s body could handle.

It was by no means an insult on Eddie; Eddie had always been a sensitive person, in every sense of the word. Deprivation was far more intense for the smaller man because everything Richie did was heightened tenfold if another sense was taken away. Being fucked often left him in over-pleasured tears by the time he came. Domming had him in-scene and demanding respect and obedience that left him hard as could be and practically shaking from the desire by the time he got Richie where he wanted him to be. And subbing… God, Richie felt heat pool in his belly just at the thought. Seeing his poor husband, tied up and gagged or blindfolded, sobbing for Richie and _begging_ to be touched, coddled and cared for no matter how deep and rough the scene would be once he came…

“Richie, are you listening to me?” Richie’s head perked up from where he had dazedly been staring at the mostly-eaten plate of chicken marsala in front of him, and he laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, babe, I’m listening,” He said, trying to remember what they had been talking about before his mind jumped the gutter.

Eddie didn’t seem impressed, crossing his arms with a teasing scoff. “Really? And what was I talking about then?”

 _Shit_. “Uh… Ca… bag… ges?” Richie offered lamely, scratching the back of his neck and feeling his face heat up when Eddie completely deadpanned.

“Not even close, hun. I _said_ , ‘Are you done eating?’ _Infinity War_ is still out, I asked if you wanted to go see it,” Eddie rolled his eyes, standing up and collecting his plate, putting it in the sink and wincing when Richie shoveled the last few bites of chicken into his mouth at once, smearing sauce on his chin as he did. “Ugh, Rich, what are you, a dog? There’s no rush,” He frowned, Richie just shrugging at him and swallowing down the unnecessarily large bite of food.

“Sorry,” The older chimed, wiping off the sauce on his chin with his napkin and standing to put his own plate and fork in the sink, “Just… Kinda distracted,” He admitted.

The fact that he completely missed the beginning tent in his sweats seemed proof of that, and once Eddie caught sight, his mind pieced together at least _part_ of the puzzle. He slid up behind Richie, hugging him from behind and kissing the nape of his neck, hands slung low at Richie’s hips as he hugged him. “What _was_ on your mind, ‘Chee? Hm?” He asked, feeling the older man shiver in his hold and grinning.

Richie could feel the atmosphere shift, and shuddered involuntarily, swallowing thickly when he felt Eddie’s thumb massage into the sensitive flesh of his hips. “N-nothing…” He croaked, trying to complete the simple task of washing off his plate but instead whimpering when he felt Eddie pull him back firmly.

“‘Chee, what have I told you about telling the truth when you want something?” Eddie scolded softly, leaning up to nip and bite at Richie’s ear and grinning at the heat under his lips. Richie was _clearly_ still within the mindset of subbing, which Eddie was beyond content with, as seeing he was currently so deep in his dom space that he didn’t think he could sub if Richie got on his knees and begged.

 _Oh, that was a nice mental image_.

Seems Richie got the picture because another whimper escaped his throat and he trembled, shaking hands slowly putting the rinsed plate back down in the sink. “T-That— That if you’re in control to— to tell the truth,” He said quietly, a soft groan slipping past him as he felt Eddie grasp at his dick through his sweatpants, head bowing slightly at the touch.

“Mmhm,” Eddie murmured back at him, calloused yet soft hands stroking over his husband’s clothed cock and kissing his neck again, “So why didn’t you tell the truth, ‘Chee? Do you wanna be punished?” He asked, pulling his hand away and holding back a groan in his throat when Richie buckled slightly and had to brace himself against the counter.

“N-No—!” Richie whined, face completely flushed red at this point and any previous hesitations down the drain. He wanted Eddie _on him_ , and if telling the truth got him there, then dammit the sybian elephant in the room was being made known.

“Then what was it that had you so distracted, Rich? You gotta tell me, remember what we said about communication?” Eddie pressed, his hand stroking one over Richie’s now completely-hardened length and keeping him steady when he felt the taller male shudder harshly in delight.

“W-Wanna use the sybian—!” Richie rushed out, feeling his face flame with heat when Eddie went stiff behind him and his hand paused. _Fuck, maybe he isn’t ready for us to use it yet? Fuck fuck fuck fuck did I just kill the scene—?!_ Richie’s mind was cut off by the harsh grind of hips against his ass, moaning in surprise as he felt Eddie grasp him again and stroke him hard in praise.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes to prep yourself while I get it ready, babe.”

That was all Richie got before Eddie was off of him and bustling to the scene room.

\---

It wasn’t often that Eddie got to see Richie completely initiate a scene while subbing. No surprise, Richie was often much more insecure as a sub if only due to his height over Eddie and loud nature that clashed heavily with Eddie’s domming required of him. Eddie demanded obedience and praised heavily when listened to, one of Richie’s crucial weaknesses when it came to sex.

He was an absolute slut for praise, and Eddie knew it.

But honestly, this was a pleasant surprise that Eddie hadn’t seen coming at all. Not that he was complaining; seeing his often dominant-by-nature husband just melt under his fingers with a helpless moan or whimper just from a teasing grasp at his cock and firm words in his ear… It was a delectable treat that Eddie savored every bite of. As he went to collect Richie, still in his dark muscle shirt and low-slung jeans from work, he was met with yet another surprise; Richie, struggling to pull the dark-green glass plug out of himself. His tank-top had ridden up to his chest and his sweats lay pooled around his thighs, head buried into the sheets of their bed and ass up. Seems it was just out of his reach, or at the very least proving difficult to remove. “Need help, baby?” Eddie hummed, crossing his arms over his chest in amusement and giving a low noise in his throat when Richie just whined into the sheets.

“Can’t get it out,” The older man huffed, face stained red with what seemed to be frustration and possibly embarrassment.

Eddie clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head and padding over to Richie with a falsely annoyed look. “I told you to be ready by the time I came in, ‘Chee. How am I supposed to fit the sybian’s cock in you if this is in my way?” He asked, tugging on the base of the plug and watching with carefully controlled eyes as Richie cried out at the tug on his sensitive rim. “Do you just want this to fuck your needy little hole instead?” At the frantic shake of Richie’s head, he pulled his hand away. “On your back, baby. If I get it out, you’re going to be punished when we get in there, understand?”

Richie just nodded, already knowing Eddie would be scolding him when he realized _why_ he couldn’t get the plug out. He rolled over onto his back, pulling his legs up to his chest and holding them there, trying his hardest not to instinctively burrow his head into the sheets beside him in embarrassment.

Eddie tugged on it, blinking in surprise at the heavy resistance against his fingers. The entire area was slick with lube and completely warm to the touch, which meant one thing; the plug had been tended to quite a bit beforehand. He flitted his eyes up at Richie, who just whimpered out breathlessly as Eddie tugged on the base again, watching as Richie’s face scrunched up with pleasure. “Rich,” He said slowly, starting to realize there was something… Different about the plug, “Is this the _new_ plug?” When Richie just whined again weakly, Eddie felt a heavy throb of heat in his abdomen.

No wonder the older man couldn’t get it out; Eddie had ordered for himself, as someone who was able to take larger sizes and enjoyed it.

Richie was by no means the size addict that the smaller man was, and was _clearly_ aware of that. “I-I— I only realized it wasn’t the usual one once it was in,” The curly-haired man croaked out, breathing shallowly from need and legs starting to tremble. He wanted to be fucked by _something_ , dammit, and at this rate, Eddie was going to punish him for everything he’d done leading up to the _actual_ scene that it probably wouldn’t even happen!

Eddie _tsk'_ ed again, shaking his head and leaning up to press a bruising kiss on Richie’s swollen lips, hand moving up to stroke at the curly-haired man’s cock and biting at his bottom lip. “You’re gonna have to be patient while I get it out then, baby. And you’re being punished, too,” He warned, pulling away and reaching over to the side table to grab the lube. Sure, they were in a scene, but the plug had to come out, and there was no way in hell Eddie was going to risk Richie getting hurt just because of the addition of said scene. Eddie spread the lube over his fingers, deciding not to warm it up as part of Richie’s punishment and carefully working the plug out of the taller man.  Being careful entailed having to go _painfully_ slow, and by the time the thinnest part of the plug was sliding out of Richie’s gaping hole, Richie was a shaking, needy mess. Precum was smeared across his navel and his legs were quivering so badly he looked like he was shivering, face stained deep scarlet and needy tears leaking down his cheeks. The broken moan of relief he gave once the plug was out—voice raw and oddly high from pleasure—had Eddie’s own knees weak. His mind wanted nothing more than to force his jeans down and fuck into Richie then and there. Fuck into him and kiss him until his lips were bitten raw… He wanted to watch his poor husband completely fall apart underneath him over and over again— but he had more pressing matters.

“Up,” He ordered, taking a deep breath to center himself before his dick thought for him. “Playroom, now. You better be on that sybian when I get in there or you are _sorely_ gonna regret it.”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice, scrambling to his feet as Eddie left the room to wash off the plug and put it back in the box with the rest of them.

He had to get Richie’s punishment, after all.

\---

Their vibrator was the one thing Eddie couldn’t handle.

Constant stimulation on his far-too-sensitive body just ended his fun within a minute—after that, it was like falling into the deep end of overstimulation that ended up rather painful. That wasn’t the case for Richie, though. Richie may have had less stamina, but he had a _much_ longer refractory period, which meant elongated hours of their devious fun when in-scene. That, coupled with his ability to handle the oversensitivity without having to cry from the pain that came with it, was why it was one of Eddie’s favorite punishing tools.

Bad boys got to feel the pleasure until their brain had no more pleasure to give.

Richie had been wise enough to prevent _more_ punishment from being tacked onto his already lengthy list; he sat perched on the sybian, face stained red and arms carefully pressed below him to keep him steady. Once the door opened and Eddie entered, he whimpered in relief, glad to know their scene would _actually_ start and he could try the new toy.

Eddie had other plans.

“Look at me, baby,” The smaller man ordered, grasping Richie’s jaw with his hand firmly. Feeling Richie quiver under his touch, he paused for a moment before gently stroking the pad of his thumb over the sharp lines of his husband’s cheekbone. Richie nuzzled weakly towards the warm hand, eyes fluttering shut for a moment and face flushing softly in relief. Ever the slut for loving touch and affection, he made a soft noise in his throat at the gentle touch. Eddie’s heart gave an ache of protest when the urge to just cup Richie’s face and kiss him lovingly was completely ignored.

Couldn’t break the scene when Richie was _visibly_ shaking with need.

“You look cute on this,” He said offhandedly, still lightly stroking Richie’s face as he mulled over how to go about implementing his sub’s punishment, “Does it feel good, baby? Having it in you and knowing only I can change how hard it fucks you?” Richie whimpered, nodding eagerly. Well, that just wouldn’t do; Richie was to speak when spoken to. That was one of their many rules when Eddie was in control; be polite and follow orders. Answer questions when spoken to and say ‘please’ and ‘thank-you’ when wanting something or receiving a treat. Tightening his grip on Richie’s cheek, Eddie moved his small palm down to fully grip Richie’s jaw, tilting it up to look him in the eye. “I asked you a question, baby, did you not hear me?” He asked, Richie’s eyes widening a bit in embarrassment before he hastily corrected himself.

“Y-Yes, sir— I-I heard you. It feels very good,” The fact that Richie was stumbling over his words like a flustered teenager had Eddie’s dick throbbing impatiently in his pants. He had half a mind to just pull Richie off of the toy and suck him off until his voice was so wrecked that he _actually_ couldn’t speak. _God, he was so whipped_.

“Good boy,” The shorter man said, voice strained and low in his throat. He was trying to hold himself together, and Richie could tell. It wasn’t often he got to see Eddie losing his composure in a dom space from raw _want_ , and _fuck_ if it wasn’t one of the hottest things he could be treated to. He let his hips squirm and settle a bit more comfortably on the solid toy still incessantly pressing into him, shuddering a little and whimpering when it pressed into his sweet spot.

“P-please— Need—“ He was cut off by Eddie completely pulling away from him, bringing the vibrator into view instead. _Oh fuck_. Richie’s eyes widened, and he made a strangled whimper in his throat; he was so completely and utterly _fucked_ , if the dark look on Eddie’s face was any sign of what was to come.

Hit the nail right on the head on that one, Rich.

Eddie wasted no time getting a green light from his husband before he was tying a blindfold carefully around Richie’s eyes, warm fingers making sure to prevent the knot from getting tangled into Richie’s haphazard curls. “Can you see anything, babe?” He asked, Richie shaking his head ‘no’ and yelping out when Eddie roughly gripped at his curls and pulled his head back.

“N-no, sir--!” Richie moaned out, the tug on his hair left pleasure burning down his spine and pooling in his stomach. Eddie just clicked his tongue in disapproval, pulling away from Richie completely and leaving him openly vulnerable to his own mind while he went to fetch the rope. He couldn’t have Richie trying to get himself off while he was being punished, nor was he going to stand there a physically hold the vibrator at the underside of Richie’s cock the whole time. Part of the punishment was going to be his complete and utter ‘abandonment’ of his husband; make Richie question where he was until he was positively _begging_ for Eddie.

He tied Richie’s arms behind him without a word, holding back a groan at how perfect the coarse red rope looked against the soft, creamy skin of Richie’s back, especially when it was complemented so perfectly by the odd smatterings of freckles all across pale flesh. “God,” He breathed out hotly, starting on the ropes that would hold the vibrator against Richie’s cock, “You look so damn cute like this, Rich. If you’d just been a good boy for me, I could have fucked you once you had your fun with the sybian. You know why I _can’t_ do that now?”

“Because I was bad a-and have to be punished,” Richie croaked out, trying his hardest to keep his hips still as the material of the rope was pressed against the aching flesh of his dick.

“That’s right, baby. If you’re good, maybe I’ll still fuck your pretty little hole full once your punishment is over. You want me to fuck you?” Richie gasped out, as seeing Eddie had turned on the vibrator as soon as the question was in the air.

“ _Please--!_ ” The older man cried, lithe hips instinctively fucking forward, desperately seeking purchase against the unrelenting vibrator.

Eddie was not that kind. Instead, he just pulled away completely, instead grabbing the remote to the sybian and turning on the toy as he sat down on the overstuffed leather couch across from the toy. Didn’t want Richie to know where he was, after all.

\---

Richie had lost track of how many times he had come. Hell, he’d lost track of how much time had even passed. It felt like ages since Eddie had touched him last, and his body was practically _screaming_ for even the briefest of touches; it felt like his mind was melting with need, and no amount of begging or sobbing for Eddie seemed to work. At one point, his mind had even settled on the idea that Eddie had simply left the room.

But Eddie wouldn’t _actually_ leave him in here like this, all alone and completely helpless to move… Would he?

That was the turning point, and he hiccuped on the moan of pleasure that was falling past his swollen lips, head tossing to and fro anxiously. “ _Please!_ I-It hurts!” He wailed out, desperate for _any_ sort of reaction from his husband. At more radio silence, the curly-haired man shuddered with a sob, starting to truly think he’d been left alone in the room to suffer through his punishment in solitude. That started the tears, and once they started, it was a small dam of hiccuping sobs and wails for Eddie, uncaring if he would be punished further for all the noise he was making and use of Eddie’s name while in a scene.

He wanted Eddie to give him a sign-- something, _anything_ , to let him know that was at least being _heard_.

That sign came in the form of the setting of the sybian being raised.

A wailing cry of pleasure slipped past him, and his back arched harshly as he came once again, the undulating vibrations against his cock only serving to make him buck harder against the toy, sobbing out from the overstimulation that rocked his form to the core. His cock practically _hurt_ , and he knew distantly that from here on out, he was going to be cumming dry if he hadn’t already.

From the couch, Eddie was watching, his pants pushed down just enough to free his length from the confines of his boxers, one hand loosely fisting himself with teasing, slow strokes that were _very_ hard to stay quiet about. Watching Richie slowly fall victim to his own mind and closer and closer to his subspace was absolutely _addicting_ , and then Richie had to go and start acting like he wasn’t even in the room. The sobbing wail of his name had him crashing over his edge of release with a hastily muffled grunt, roughly stroking himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm while Richie wept for him. He let out a long sigh under his breath, looking up and finding Richie partially curled on himself and gasping out between heavy pants. His cock was a furious red beside the stark white of the vibrator, which, just like the man’s navel and chest, was splattered with drying streaks of cum. But that wasn’t what Eddie’s mind was focused on; it was focused on the familiar curl of his husband’s lanky form.

 _Jackpot_.

Richie had finally seemed to hit his subspace, because as he finally regained his breath, the sobs grew closer to moans, and his hips began actively fucking back on the dildo still pounding into him. Seemed like perfect time after almost an hour and a half for Eddie to touch him again and just watch him completely crumble under his touch. Rising slowly from his spot on the couch and padding over to Richie quietly, he waited until he was right next to Richie to suddenly grasp at his cock, groaning low under his breath when Richie jerked violently, head rearing back and hips bucking furiously towards the firm grasp. “Hi baby,” He murmured, hand dipping down to turn off the vibrator and carefully pull it away. The rope was left in place, though, and he chuckled lowly at how the older man tried to wriggle his hips to dislodge the unmoving material from his hypersensitive sex.

“H-Hnnh!” Richie jolted again at the voice in his ear, body singing in delight as he _finally_ received the contact it so desperately craved. His head tried to seek Eddie’s shoulder so he had something to rest on, but was instead rewarded with a warm hand on his chin that was tilting his head back to be kissed. More than happy to melt into the brain-melting relief, the comedian opened his mouth, gasping when Eddie suckled teasing on his tongue. Dimly, his mind registered calloused fingers skimming up his jawline and into his hair, but only fully realized this once said fingers tugged on said hair to break the kiss.

Eddie tried not to moan aloud at the weak mewl of protest that slipped past his husband’s swollen lips as he pulled away. Instead, he nipped at Richie’s bottom lip, his knee knocking against the manual switch on the sybian that turned it off. “I think I’ve had enough of something pounding your ass that isn’t my cock,” He grunted, none-too-gracefully pulling Richie closer and forcing the knot that held the blindfold together apart. “Over the side of the couch, now. Legs spread, you better have your head buried in that pillow ready to scream. Understand?” Richie didn’t have to be told twice, ignoring the pain up his spine as Eddie helped him off of the toy; even with numb legs, he wanted it too much to care if he would be limping for days afterward.

He wanted-- no, _needed_ it so badly it hurt.

As he folded himself over the arm of the couch, legs spread and head happily pressing into the pillow with his arms still awkwardly pressed behind him, he whined at the cool air that was exposed to his gaping entrance, hips wriggling against the soft leather of the couch. He was vulnerable and had no real way to do anything except take the fucking that would be provided to him-- the fact that that had another whorish mewl of need slipping out of his throat was definitely a sign that he was pretty far gone. Thankfully, Eddie seemed rather happy to have Richie moaning like the little cock-slut he was; he may not have looked it, but Eddie was rather proud of how he was packed. Sure, he barely brushed 5’5” on a good day, and was often dwarfed by his lanky, 6’3” husband, but that didn’t mean good things couldn’t come in small packages. Richie fucking _loved_ having Eddie fuck into him. Eddie wasn’t as long as Richie’s own cock, but what he lacked in length was easily made up in girth, and Richie just fell apart on it every time. Thus, when Eddie pressed the blunt head against the older man’s entrance, Richie tried eagerly to push his hips back, whining unhappily when Eddie held his hips still.

“ _Please_ —! _Pleasepleasepleaseplease—!_ ” Babbling was no way to get what he wanted, but Richie was going to be bratty after an hour and a half of complete and utter abandonment of touch. It was a given, and Eddie knew that.

“Be _patient_ , baby. Good boys get treats, and bad boys don’t. I’m giving you a treat, so be good or you can go back on the sybian,” Eddie instructed, his hand grasping at the soft, pale globe of Richie’s ass and gripping it hard. It was a warning; _keep acting up and you’ll get spanked_. Richie quieted down at the unspoken threat, moaning and whimpering as Eddie let himself savor pushing into the older man. The shorter of the pair ended up hunched over Richie, breathing ragged and grip on Richie’s ass hard enough to bruise.

“ _M-move_ —" Richie croaked, yelping out when Eddie took that plea far too literally.

Within a moment, Eddie had a hard grip on one of his hips, the other moving instead to roughly grab at Richie’s curls and yank him up, eliciting a raw moan from the man as pleasure burned in his belly at the none-too-gentle treatment. “Fuck yourself on it then, baby,” He gritted out, biting and nipping around the sensitive flesh of Richie’s collarbone and neck, stinging bites, and hickeys following in his teeth’s wake.

Richie just obliged as best he could without toppling both of them to the ground, his head suddenly dizzy from the aggressive pull back up and lack of steady legs. His hands were still bound behind him, which meant Eddie was the only force keeping him upright and impaled harshly on his husband’s dick, and that thought had him crying out in delight. Trembling, wanton moans kept slipping past his kiss-bruised lips at every move, and he distantly felt Eddie start to move in rhythm with the only hasty, frantic bucking of his hips. The hand on his hip was now inching its way down to his severely neglected dick, and he nearly _did_ knock them both over from the sheer force of how hard his body buckled towards the touch.

“Calm down,” Eddie grunted, a little flustered from having to scramble to keep them both upright. Richie just gave a garbled, barely audible apology, his head trying to bow as a dull ache in his skull began to ring through his senses from his head being forced in such an odd position via his own hair. The comedian was slowly starting to feel the aches hidden behind the false pleasure his subspace provided, and his hips slowed a small margin in response. That was still more than enough for Eddie to notice something was up, and he relaxed a tiny bit, pressing a light kiss on Richie’s shoulder and humming softly to him. “I’m gonna pull out before you knock both of us over. You’re gonna sit on my lap and if you’re good, I’ll untie your hands,” He hummed, Richie whimpering softly in delight at the idea and letting his hips stutter and slow to a halt as Eddie pulled out. Having no time to even mourn the feeling of emptiness that burned in his stomach, Richie was perched carefully in Eddie’s lap not even a few moments later, breath hitching and eyes fluttering shut as he sunk back down on the younger man’s thick length.

“ _Oh_ fuck—” Richie’s head fell forward as he felt the solid heat press much deeper into him than it had before, hands wriggling and pressing unhappily against their restraints as the urge to hug onto Eddie began to ache in his chest. Slowly fleeing was the desperate, all-encompassing _need_ to have Eddie dom him until he was crying, and within that was the core, crucial desire to have his husband hold him close and give him the touch and love he always so desperately craved.

“Hey, baby, gotta keep your head up. C’mon,” Eddie reminded, Richie just whimpering and trying stubbornly to burrow his head further against Eddie’s chest. A weak mewl slipped out of his throat as Eddie’s cock pressed against his prostate, but it was strangled and whiny, and Eddie frowned. “Rich,” He said warningly, hips stilling and hands moving to hold Richie’s own in place, “What’s your color, baby?”

“Yellow,” Richie mumbled out without even thinking about it, arms fruitlessly trying to tug out of the rope around them and whimpering weakly into Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie frowned, hands immediately moving up to untie the ropes and carefully help move Richie’s arms so they were draped out his shoulders instead.

“What do you need me to do, hun?” Eddie murmured, one hand slowly lifting up and trying to cup Richie’s jaw. Richie, stubborn as a mule, tried to keep his head bowed, shaking his head. Eddie sighed softly, his free hand moving to gently comb through the sweat-dampened inky-black curls of his husband’s hair and pressing a soothing kiss on Richie’s head. “Richie, baby, you gotta tell me what you need me to do or I’m gonna red-out, okay? Can you just look at me for a minute?” Richie slowly let his head rise, immediately being met with a loving, warm caress of his cheek and jaw that had him positively _purring_ in content, a low rumbling hum of delight slipping past him as Eddie coddled him. Eddie didn’t mind one bit; he was dead serious when it came to Richie’s comfort in a scene, and would completely drop the persona even within a yellow light out of pure concern of making sure Richie was fully communicating what he was feeling. He wasn’t going to risk any sort of miscommunication during such intense acts, then later find out the hard way that Richie hadn’t been comfortable or wasn’t enjoying something. “Hi,” The younger of the two softly cooed, eyes warm and reassuring once Richie finally looked at him properly, “You with me now, sweetie?”

Richie nodded, one hand slowly coming up to Eddie’s own and letting himself quietly nuzzle against the warm palm holding his cheek. “Wanna be close to you,” He said softly, Eddie giving a quiet hum of understanding.

“We can do that baby. You wanna hug onto me?” Richie hesitated, trying to hold Eddie’s hand a bit closer to his face and whimpering aloud in relief when Eddie instead moved the hand in his hair instead to the small of Richie’s back. “You want me to hug you close while I fuck you?” The relaxation of tension from Richie’s lanky shoulders had Eddie sighing in relief, and he nodded. “Can you tell me that’s what you want, sweetie? I still need you to have an open line of communication with me if we’re gonna keep going, alright?”

“Want you to hold me,” Richie blurted, determined to finish their scene but also knowing if he went without contact any longer he was going to have to red-light if only so he didn’t have a small anxiety attack. Eddie seemed to sense that, because he nodded in understanding, moving to pull the taller male into a loving embrace and hugging Richie’s head into his shoulder.

“There we go, sweetie. Good job. You want me to tell you how good you’ve been for me tonight?” Richie perked up a little, nodding urgently against Eddie’s shoulder and letting his sore arms slowly shuffle and shift around Eddie’s tinier form until he was comfortable.

“Please?”

Eddie didn’t have to be asked twice.

\---

Trying to calm Richie down after his first—and only— dry orgasm of the night was much more difficult then Eddie was used to. Richie had been oddly quiet, but only because his moans and mewls of pleasure weren’t slurred attempts at words of delight, and the silence was unnerving.

“‘Chee? Hey, you okay?” Eddie _had_ been letting Richie come down from his high with soothing little noises and loving strokes on his back, but a soft sniffle had broken that tranquil peace in an instant. If Richie was crying once the scene was over than either they had to communicate and clarify what had gone wrong, or reassure that it was _not_ tears of distress. It was different for Eddie, as seeing his body’s first, conditioned response thanks to his mother, was to cry about anything. Richie was just as sensitive mentally but had always been told to bottle up his emotions growing up. For him to be crying once the metaphorical curtain had closed on one of their scenes meant something was amiss.

“S’alot…” Richie started, hugging Eddie tighter and hiccuping a little in his throat when Eddie’s arms moved to hold him closer soothingly, soft lips pressing loving kisses along the pale, hickied column of his neck until Richie properly turned to look at him. “Wanna go to bed, Eds,” Despite mumbling, Eddie was already starting to carefully figure out how to get them back to bed in one piece without tears, falls or any more distress than there already was.

“I know, baby. I’m gonna get you to bed. I just need to figure out how to get us both up in one piece,” Eddie gay a dry chuckle and was incredibly relieved to see a soft smile peek onto Richie’s freckled cheeks as a result. He paused, cupping Richie’s face again and leaning up to kiss him: a reassurance that they were done with the scene and that Richie was loved and safe as could be.

It seemed Richie appreciated it because he happily melted into the unhurried exchange. Eddie’s hands were still cradling him close and as soon as the passionate kiss was broken off, he was met with a soothing little peck on his forehead as well. “Eds—”

Eddie slightly raised to his hand to pause any sort of protest before it could start, shaking his head. “It’s alright, Rich. Let me take care of you, okay? Just relax and let me get us both clean and off to bed, yeah?”

Richie would be a fool to say no to that, and gave in with no fight whatsoever, instead just tiredly letting himself melt back into the warm embrace of Eddie’s arms. Honestly, if it meant being able to stay curled up as they were now, Richie wouldn’t have minded if they hadn’t even gone to bed; he just wanted to be with Eddie and held close. Eddie wasn’t stupid or blind, either; he could tell that just from how tiredly Richie was responding to everything. He wanted equally to just let Richie relax and calm himself, but he knew if Richie fell asleep clean and comfortable, it would be much easier for both of them in the morning.

It still sucked trying to carry someone almost a foot taller than you bridal-style to bed.

Once Richie was carefully laid down on their pillows and comforters that never seemed to be enough to match the comfort and warmth they provided to one another, Eddie kissed Richie’s cheek lightly. “I’m gonna get a washcloth and get the food, okay? I’ll just be a minute, I promise.” He explained, Richie stiffening and keeping his arms wound around Eddie’s neck. “You want me to come back in to clean you up with the washcloth before I get the food?” Eddie offered instead, Richie nodding and relaxing a little at the proposition.

“Yeah,” He mumbled, reluctantly untangling his arms from around Eddie’s neck.

“Alright,” Eddie murmured, “I’ll just be a second.” With that, he bustled off to the bathroom, going to grab the damp washcloth and some lotion to help soothe any raw spots Richie may have gained on his legs or what have you as a result of the sybian.

Getting Richie back to 100 percent was his top priority.

\---

Richie didn’t really remember too much from the time Eddie first left the room to the time he came back with a plate of fruit and veggies and a large glass of water. His mind was hazy and fogged over, and he only really could make out certain parts in clarity if only because Eddie was there, holding him or touching him in some way and grounding him back to reality. If he was being honest with himself, he hated this part of aftercare; his husband was dutifully tending to him and loving him, yet his mind couldn’t even focus enough to know what was happening.

“‘Chee?” Eddie must have been speaking to him, but it was only the soft, lotion-dampened hand on his cheek that brought his drifting mind back down to reality once more. “You with me, honey?” Richie shook his head, letting himself nudge towards the hand on his cheek like an animal would to a loving touch.

“Can’t focus…” He mumbled, sighing softly in content when Eddie began stroking at his cheek. “‘M sorry… I love you…”

Eddie felt his heart ache in adoration, and he moved closer from where he had been kneeling next to the older male on the bed, instead laying down partially towards him and tugging Richie carefully to lay on his side. “C’mere, Rich,” He cooed, happily letting Richie snuggle and shift until he was comfortable before he himself moved to get comfy. “I love you too, sweetie. But there’s no need to apologize. You took the brute of a pretty rough night, and it’s my job to get you back to where you need to be mentally. It’s okay if you can’t focus or don’t remember too much of this part in the morning. You’re not a bad person if that happens, hun. That just means your mind was pretty far gone and needed to be brought back, and what we discuss helps do that.”

Eddie’s words had Richie’s own heart aching with adoration in his chest, even amidst all the cloudy haze of his head, and he smiled weakly. “Thanks, Eddie,” He said softly, the tension oozing out of his body as the words fully processed through the exhausted processor of his brain. It was okay if he didn’t remember this in the morning; it was okay if he couldn’t focus. As long as he knew he was safe and being cared for, everything else on his side of things was superficial.

Eddie just smiled back, leaning down and pressing a warm kiss on Richie’s forehead. “Of course, Richie. Try and get some sleep, okay?”

Richie didn’t have to be told twice.

\---

**_Bonus:_ **

Richie was back to normal by the next morning, just as loud and chipper as could be. Eddie knew this because he awoke to Richie half eagle-spread across him, trying to play with the sweat-impacted curls of his hair and counting his freckles _yet again_.

“Rich,” He groaned tiredly, trying to sling an arm over Richie’s waist and pull him back against him to try and get some more much-desired sleep, “Glad to have you back to a hundred, but seriously, babe, can you at least wait until _after_ eight am? It’s still Saturday.” Eddie’s pleas were ignored, because Richie just laughed, shaking his head.

“Mm… Nah. I gotta make sure your freckles haven’t changed.” He grinned, Eddie resisting the urge to roll his eyes before he realized that Richie being so close to his cheeks often meant—

“Don’t you _dare_ , Richie—“

“ _Cute_ , _cute_ , _cute!_ ” Richie cooed, pinching at his husband’s cheeks and pressing a wet kiss on the cheek that currently wasn’t being pinched.

“Richie, I swear to god, I don’t care _who_ is domming; if you keep doing that I will raw your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit right for a week.”

“Is that a promise?”

“ _Richard!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed, if you did leave a comment or kudos, a bookmark or perhaps all three! your guys' support means the world to me!
> 
> want to talk, send headcannons or just say hi? I'm on tumblr! I post my fics there as well and have a tag list, let me know and you'll be added to the list and be the first to know when I post new things!
> 
> http://acefusti138.tumblr.com/
> 
> My inbox is always open!!!


End file.
